My Brother's Best Friend
by TheCupcakeCanadian
Summary: Maddy and her brother Jerome have headed to LA for Minecon 2014 and it's been forever sense she has seen her old friend Mitch aka TheBajanCanadian and now she also meets Teamcrafted for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

_Where am I? _Maddy thought looking around seeing that she was in minecraft in the middle of a forest and seeing a tree house in the distance with a guy wearing a red and black jacket until she fell the ground shake under her feet then her eyes flashed open and she sat up turning her head to see her brother standing beside her bed frowning.

"I told you to get up like 20 minutes ago Maddy." He growled folding his arms. Maddy got up from her bed and fixed her creeper blanket that stretched from one corner of her bed to the other.

"Well Jerome you didn't have to kick my bed." Maddy laughed after she turned to look at her brother seeing him relax and being to smile. "Now why did you wake me up?" She asked walking to her closet.

"We are going to LA remember?" Jerome explained as he walked out of Maddy's room.

"Oh ya! I completely forgot!" She gasped grabbing her favorite t-shirt with JeromeASF and TheCupcakeCanadian on it. Maddy was born a Canadian but her brother was born an American so it was odd for the family. "So will we see Mitch there? We have known him for a very long time and I haven't seen my old buddy in years."

"Of coarse he'll be there now come on!" Jerome shouted grabbing his jacket and running outside of their apartment and to his car. Maddy quickly followed behind her brother and got into his car. "Next stop LA!" Jerome smiled and drove away from the apartment building.

(The Next Day XD)

"Hey Miiiiiitch!" Jerome shouted when he and Maddy walked into the TeamCrafted house.

"Jerome?!" A voice answered back footsteps sounded from above. Then out of nowhere a tall guy with chestnut brown eyes and spikey brown hair appeared at the stairs smiling. "Oh dood I can't believe you made it!" He ran down the stairs and hugged Jerome then let go of his friend and looked strait at Maddy. "Who's this?" He asked looking confused.

"Mitch I can't believe you forgot about me!" Maddy laughed and punched him in the arm then seeing the remembrance in his eyes she smiled.

"Madaline! Oh my god I can't believe it!" Mitch breathed and walked in a circle around her. "Wow you've changed! Your so tall now!" He laughed.

"Mitch first of all call me Maddy second stop treating me like you're my grandfather." Maddy rolled her eyes at her old friend.

"I'm just surprised alright." He rolled his eyes back at her.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets introduce her to the guys!" Jerome said excitedly then he realized the guys of TeamCrafted were looking at him. "Ha hey guys." Jerome smiled scratching the back of his head.

_**Well guys Welcome to the official "My Brother's Best Friend" Fanfic! So far you've met Maddy, Jerome and Mitch!**_

_Maddy: Heck ya! Can't wait for Minecon!_

_Jerome: That's why we are here Maddy. If it weren't Minecon I would have left you home._

_Maddy: I love you to my dear brother._

_Mitch: Oh come on Jerome you would have brought her anyways._

_Jerome: Ya your right Mitch XD_

_**SHHHH! Guys! Let me say goodbye to the readers! Well guys seeya later! And if you have any dares or questions for the characters just ask! :D**_

_Maddy: Bye readers!_

_Jerome: Ya bye!_

_Mitch: *just waves*_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well all and all it's nice you meet you Maddy." Adam nodded to Maddy and the others said their agreement.

"Well its nice to see you guys in person finally." Maddy laughed then out of nowhere a shout came from above them on the second floor.

"Mitch!" A girl shouted and walked to the stairs then froze seeing Maddy and Jerome. "Oh hello Jerome! Oh my gosh! Is that Maddy?!" she ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Maddy. "I heard so much about you!" She smiled "Oh I almost forgot." She held out her hand. "My names Michelle."

"Nice you meet you Michelle." Maddy shook her hand and looked at Michelle she had black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, which is slightly odd for a Hughes in most people's opinions, but she also has light pink lips that stood out against her skin.

"Nice to meet you too Maddy." She nodded. "Oh also I'm Mitch's sister you may not recognize me after so long." She added as she walked away. "I'll talk to you guys later I need to do some recording for my channel."

"Well come-on I'll take you guys to your rooms if you want." Mitch offered but Jerome shook his head.

"I know where my room is Mitch and I'll take my sister to one of the guest rooms." Jerome said and led Maddy upstairs to the guest room she'd be staying in for Minecon.

"Alright done." Maddy said once she had gotten situated then she heard a knock on the doorway and turned too see Mitch at the entrance. "Oh hi Mitch nice to see you." She walked over smiling and fixing her hair so it wasn't in her face. "Need something?" She asked once she got to the doorway.

"Just wanted to say I'm glad you're here and I hope you have fun with all of us here at the TeamCrafted house." He nodded blinking his chestnut brown eyes. "Also if you need anything my rooms next-door." He added before he patted the doorway and began to walk away.

"Oh Mitch by the way." Maddy paused and looked at her feet thinking of what to say then she looked up. "Nice to see you again." She sighed, walked back into the room and shut the door then she put her back to the wall and she slid to the floor. "Nice job idiot." She whispered to herself.

(Mitch's POV)

"Retard!" Mitch growled to himself when he got back to his room and slumped to the floor with his back to the wall. "Why didn't you just talk to her!" He continued as he ran his fingers through his hair. Mitch got to his feet when he heard a knock on his room door and when he went to open it Jerome was on the other side.

"Hey Mitch I was wondering if you wanted to play some HungerGames with Maddy and me?" Jerome asked with a small smile on his face.

"Sure thing dood." Mitch nodded. "I'll be on in a sec." He told Jerome as his friend walked to his room.

"Ya it's getting late guys we need to get some rest for Minecon tomorrow." Maddy explained once they had finished a third round of HungerGames.

"Ya Maddy's right I'll talk to you guys in the morning." Jerome said yawning and shut off his computer.

"Night Maddy." Mitch said to Maddy before she shut off her computer.

"Night Mitch." She replied and shut down her computer. For about an hour Mitch couldn't sleep so he got up and walked from his room. Seeing Maddy's door slightly open he guessed she had gotten up, sneaking down the steps he slipped into the kitchen and looked around, when he hadn't seen her he straitened up then once he looked out the window as he straitened up he saw her with her arms folded and resting on the wall looking out at the city just over the hill. Mitch walked out and shut the door quietly behind him. "Hey can't sleep?" He asked with a smile on his face.

**Well guys sorry this one took forever super busy with school and mah games. XD anyways ya we had a dare for Mitch we need to do**

**Mitch: What? O_O**

**Maddy: Ya I forgot to tell him XD Mitch you have to act like a chicken*****laughs evilly***

**Mitch: *****Does the dare* -_- happy?**

**Maddy: yea *Evil grin***


End file.
